The embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus.
A light emitting device is a device to convert electrical energy into light energy. The light emitting device includes a light emitting diode (LED) and a laser diode (LD). For example, the light emitting device may represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
The light emitting device may constitute a light emitting source realized by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAIP-based compound semiconductor materials.
The light emitting device is packaged through a molding member, so that the light emitting device may be realized in the form of a light emitting device package to represent various colors, and the light emitting device package has been applied to various fields such as a lighting indicator, a character indicator, an image indicator, and a lighting device to represent colors.
Since the molding member has gas permeability, the molding member can't perfectly block the gas introduced from an outside, so that the metal in the light emitting device package may be exposed to external gas. When the metal exposed to external gas is corroded, the corroded metal causes the luminous intensity to be decreased. In addition, when the light emitting device is exposed to various environmental conditions such as various temperatures and humidities or the gas generated from a used material exerts an influence on the metal, the metal may be corroded.